


Golfing Gone Wrong

by WhatInTarnation



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Gen, Golf, Golfing, Modern AU, i guess, not as boring as it sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatInTarnation/pseuds/WhatInTarnation
Summary: After George Washington gets laid of his job, he goes golfing with Jefferson and Hamilton to cheer himself up, but Hamilton doesn't do something very smart.





	Golfing Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a true story that happened to my dad and his friends, my dad being Hamilton.

Although George Washington had just recently been laid off his job, Alexander Hamilton wanted to make sure that his spirits were still high. Knowing Washington loved the sport, he suggested that the two of them could go golfing together to get his morale back up. Washington thought it was a great idea, but he insisted to bring... Jefferson with them. Sighing, Alexander agreed, hoping Jefferson wouldn't mess things up too much.

 

Even though Washington was normally pretty good at golf, he wasn't playing well, taking slow and mopey shots that accurately depicted his mood. While Alexander felt bad, he had to do better than Jefferson, so when he accidentally hit his ball onto a small island surrounded by water-downed mud about 6 feet away, he knew he had to get it back. 

Washington was trying to convince him otherwise, since other people who hit their golf ball there had just left it, but Alexander needed to show that he was better than those lazy-ass hoes. But Jefferson insisted that he should get it, hoping that Alexander would slip in the mud. He argued, saying, "Its only about 6 feet away, so it should be a fairly jumpable distance for a man who spent so much time jumping to conclusions."

Since Alexander did track in his spare time, he was certain that he could jump to the little island. 

Washington warned him that even if he did make it, he could slip on the leaves and get hurt, but Alexander was having none of that.

So, naturally, he backed up a few feet, and started running. He leaped into the air, and if you asked anybody there, even Jefferson, he WOULD'VE stuck the landing, but... that "island" wasn't actually an island.

As his feet reached the "island," it splattered everywhere, the leaves hiding what was underneath, a muddy swamp. The balls and anything else on the island were log gone, and Alexander was stuck in the mud up to his shoulders, since he was so short.

So Washington turned from this really sad guy because he got laid off, to a guy laughing his ass off because one of his closest friends just jumped into a four foot deep pile of mud. When Alexander finally got out of the swamp, (with the help of Washington) he went to the bathroom to clean his clothes, but keeping the shirt covered in mud to remember that day.


End file.
